SasuHina Konoha High
by Sampaguita38
Summary: He is a football player. Or more precisely, the popular heartthrob quarterback. She is a skater girl who has a crush on the class's clown since elementary school, but he's too dense to even realize it. Nothing is even right. Hinata likes Naruto who likes Sakura who likes Sasuke who likes Hinata. Will she succeed in making the dobe fall for her? Or will the damn Uchiha come between
1. A cat fight

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

_Summary:_ He is a football player. Or more precisely, the popular heart-throb quarterback. She is a skater girl who has a crush on the class's clown since elementary school, but he's too dense to even realize it. Nothing is even right. Hinata likes Naruto who likes Sakura who likes Sasuke who likes Hinata. Will she succeed in making the dobe fall for her? Or will the damn Uchiha come between them? Why is he even mean to her? Ohhh...That's right. Sasuke Uchiha isn't nice with anyone...RIGHT ?

CAUTION: This fanfiction contains strong language and some hate towards Sakura. Also has OCC with action, drama and romance.

Side effects are the following: blindness ( due to my bad spelling and lack of good writing ), headaches ( due to my boring story and too much repetition of words ) and pregnancy for GUYS ( due to: UNKNOWN REASON WITH 0 CHANCES TO EVER HAPPEN ).

Call to: +1 598-334-7790 . ( if the symptoms persist ).

Ok! Just kidding. Lets get to our story. ENJOY ;)

Hinata Hyuuga was a skater girl. More like she IS since she, and all the other characters are alive. She was seventeen, but still was kind of baby-faced; which made her even cuter than she already was. Had waste-length midnight black hair that was soo black it looked blue. Pale silver eyes with a tint of lavender, smooth soft pale skin and delicate hands. She would look like an angel on earth; which made people wonder...How could such a person be a skater ? O-okay maybe being that kind of girl suited her. She, surprisingly being a Hyuuga, had bad language. She, of all the girls, was the only one you didn't want to mess with. Especially when she isn't in the mood.

Today wasn't a lucky day. It was the end of classes, when the pink bitch of Sakura Haruno was molesting her BFF (Hinata's BFF, not Sakura's) Ino Yamanaka.

"- Well, well...Isn't that ugly little friend slutty Hinata? Or you just don't have any friends since I kicked you out of the populars Ino pig? spoke Pinky Stinky

The raven haired girl frowned and tried to restrain herself from beating the shit out of the REAL slut. Instead, she just let out a forced laugh.

- Listen SUCKura. I wonder how you get good grades, when you aren't even smart enough to realize that the pig here is you since you are the one with pink hair, pink clothes and a big fat forehead. Oh, and the slutty too. Just to let you know, stop wearing provocative clothing. Guys don't date pigs, no matter what it wears. replied the Hyuuga walking away. As she did, Sakura punched her from behind, causing her to fall and hit her face with the ground. THAT, That got the Hyuuga damn pissed. She quickly got up to her feet and swept away the blood that was dripping from the corner of her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

- What a little coward you are Haruno. Attacking me off-guard from behind huh? Wanna play dirty ? Well, lets play dirty then you piece of shit. (ps: sorry this fight will probably stink and will be short)

Sakura charges towards the petite form that is standing few feet away.

-BYAKUGAN ! shouted Hinata in a fighting position

Sakura throws a punch to almost meet the other girl's face, but the attack is blocked.

- What the he- she got cut off by a quick hit in the stomach. Everything went fast, she couldn't even have the time think or blink once. Her vision got a bit blur, when she got striked by Hinata's Jyuuken.

- Slow, aren't we Haruno? Already tired?

The pinkette groaned in pain, while she tried to recover her sight. She watched Hinata who was waiting for her to get up. Yup, she was losing by much. Hinata was intact, while she had a short amount of chakra left.

- Damn it... she thought. I haven't even touched her once. NOt once !

With one option only remaining, she put on her gloves, concentrating and chaneling chakra to her hands. She hit the ground with her fists, making the ground crack, trees fall, and forming a whole that looked like a crater.

*blink* - Where did she go?

- Juuho Soushiken !

As the pinkette turned around, she found the raven haired girl in an offensive position. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw two twin lions made of chakra form in the other girl's fists. Oh god, that was going to hurt. Hinata charged graciously and fast towards her opponent. Sakura felt some of her ribs break, her stomach and ribcage hurt badly. Her legs couldn't even hold her anymore, and she fell into the oblivion. Everything went dark. She, Sakura Haruno, the most popular and prettiest had lost to a pathetic little brat.

A minute later, Ino, Sasuke and Naruto ( who had insisted in coming ) came running. Ino was desperate for her friend's health, Naruto for Sakura's and Sasuke...had an impassive face. Deep inside, he was dead worried, begging for Hinata to be okay. Don't get him wrong, he knew that Hinata's strong and could kick ass (even thought he would never admit it).The three of them found Sakura laying on the floor covered with bruises, scratches and blood. Few feet away from her was Hinata staring at the still body. Before she hit the ground, strong warm arms caught her.

- HINATA! You okay?

Thinking that it was Naruto, Hinata jumped up and kissed the person who caught her before. She opened her eyes to find none other than...Sasuke Uchiha who had a confused, yet amused face. She blushed of embarrassment.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sasuke gave a heart-melting smile of Victory. YEEAH ! His crush just kissed him. Kind of stupid of her of kind of stealing her first kiss from herself to someone who she didn't even love, nor like but Hate. Whatever, he just shrugged, went back to his stoic face and acted like nothing happen to Hinata's relief.

Remembering that Hinata had made him dead worried for nothing, Sasuke pushed the Hyuuga, making her fall on her butt.

- Ouch you bitch! WHat was that for?- whined the raven haired girl

- Hn. he shrugged

Both walked towards Naruto who was sitting next to where his crush's body was laying. His head was hanging and his hair was covering his eyes, making it impossible to guess his facial expression.

- Oi dobe ! Where did Ino go?- asked Sasuke in a bored tone

-She left to call Tsunade. the blonde guy answered harshly

- N-Naruto - kun...What's wrong ? spoke the skater girl ( Yeah, just so you know, she's just shy around him in this fanfic )

- What's wrong ? What's wrong with YOU Hinata !? You fucking beat up Sakura and you dare to ask me what's wrong ? spat Naruto

It angered Sasuke. The baka just made his blood boil of anger and hate. He felt like beating the shit out of the blonde for talking to HIS girl in that way. But for the sake of HIS hime, he remained still. Starting a second deadly fight wasn't a good solution after all.

SLAP !

Did she...just slap her first crush ?

Hinata looked up at Naruto who had a red cheek marked by her hand.

Sasuke was dumbfolded by her action, just like Naruto was.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out, closed it, took a deep breath and spoke - Naruto... I've always been the only one standing out for you and been there for you when you needed me. And this is how you pay me back ? I never asked anything in return. I just wanted you to understand my feelings towards you, but don't worry about it. Because I don't love you anymore.-

Now, that's all for chapter 1 ! Please review, and add to favorites if you liked it . ~~~ Ja ne ~~~


	2. Punnishment

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hey there ! Thank you for keeping on reading my , lets see where we left on the 1st chapter

_She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out, closed it, took a deep breath and spoke - Naruto... I've always been the only one standing out for you and been there for you when you needed me. And this is how you pay me back ? I never asked anything in return. I just wanted you to understand my feelings towards you, but don't worry about it. Because I don't love you anymore.-_

Once Hinata was done with her "speech", she felt pride rise within her but still was hurt by Naruto's words. The stupid guy was just staring at her, mouth open like a fish. Thankfully, err...kind of; Tsunade arrived with Ino on her heels. The two blonde females proceeded in healing Sakura in silence.

Sasuke sighed

- Tche. You guys are pathetic. Especially you Hinata. You should stop being annoying.-he walked away I'm going now; this was a total waste of time. Oh and by the way Hyuuga, you owe me since I had to interrupt my football game for your fucking girl fight. Hn losers..

- Go ahead ! That's right, Leave Uchiha. FYI no one needs you; not like if you did anything to hel-hmmpfff...

thin warm soft lips crushed on hers. Pale eyes widened in shock .

Knowing that the girl would probably hate him more than she already did, Sasuke took advantage of the situation to kiss her one last time, but this time with passion. The last kiss he'll probably ever share with her.

Recovering from what just happened, Hinata pushed the well toned body away from her and lifted a hand ready to bitch slap him across his face. Before she could, he grabbed her by the wrist and kissed the back of her hand. He smirked

-Bye Hina- hime..Don't forget that you still owe me. he calmly said while walking away once again

And...5..4..3..2...1

- You bastard ! How Dare you steal my first kiss ? And why would I owe you when you didn't do anything to help ?! yelled Hinata consumed by anger

He spoke always walking and his back turned to her

- You kissed me the first time. REMEMBER ? You actually stole your first kiss yourself.

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SASUKE UCHIHA I HATE YOU !

- Love you too honey. he replied from far away before disappearing

The girl stood there with an eye twitching.

- Who the heck does he think he is ?

After a while, Sakura re gained consciousness and is done being healed. She was sent home with Ino who was unfortunately forced to walk her there. As the pinkette walked past the raven haired, she glared and gave malicious smile. Once they were gone, Tsunade asked Hinata to follow her to her office.

- Hinata. What happened ? You are certainly not the kind of person I expected to make grave fights.

- I'm sorry...Well, to be honest, not really. Sakura deserved it. That goes to her for bullying Ino-chan and me

- I see...But don't you think that using the Juuho Soushiken was a little TOO much ? said Tsunade losing self-control

DAMN ! That woman is scary as HELL ! thought the Hyuuga.

Seeing the girl's frightened face, Tsunade recomposed herself. She cleared her throat. - Listen, I understand the situation. Just so we're clear, I'm not mad at you. It's a human thing to react in such a way. But, I'm obligated to punish you because you almost killed Haruno. Do you understand ?

- Hai

- Good. Normally in such a grave situation, we would've kicked you out of Konoha High FOREVER. But you will be an exeption with my own reasons. I will still have to give you a punnishment. You will be expelled for a week. Fair enough ?

Hinata nodded

- Good,good. Now get out of my office before I change my mind." said the blonde woman.

That's all for Chapter 2 ! Sorry it was VERY short. Even shorter than the 1st. PLEAAAAAASE REVIEW ! I REAALLY need them. If you have suggestions for the story, you can pm me. Thanks for reading. ~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~


	3. Don't go

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 3**

Hi again ! Thanks a lot to the people who left reviews even though I only got 2 and 1 from a guest, it still means a lot to me. It even makes up my day and makes me smile

In the end of chapter 2:

_- Good. Normally in such a grave situation, we would've kicked you out of Konoha High FOREVER. But you will be an exception with my own reasons. I will still have to give you a punishment. You will be expelled for a week. Fair enough?_

_Hinata nodded_

_- Good, good. Now get out of my office before I change my mind. said the blonde woman._

Sasuke let out a long sight escape his lips. His football game just finished a few minutes ago, and all his mates already left. Not like if he minded to be left alone. He stepped inside a shower and washed himself. He stood there for five minutes without even moving, letting the hot water relax his tense body thinking about the Hyuuga beauty. -_HOLY SHIT ! Homecoming dance is in three days _! he mentally cursed. Usually, he wouldn't care less about a stupid dance. But THAT stupid dance could take Hinata away from him, THAT stupid dance would mean that HIS girl would be dancing with someone else, THAT stupid dance would give a chance to an other guy touch HIS hime. No, NO, NO ! No matter what, he couldn't let that happen. No one has the right to take Sasuke Uchiha's girl ( well, not his girl YET ). He groaned as he stepped out from the shower and quickly got dresses. The Uchiha looked at his reflection on a mirror while passing a hand through his shiny black wet hair. unfortunately for him, his appearance had no effect on Hinata. Too bad that he couldn't exchange all his fan girls for her. He was rich, popular, handsome, a quarterback, smart, cool...Everything people would ask for, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't like other people, all he ever wanted was her love. But again, NO. Life had to be unfair, she had to love that dobe instead of him. Sasuke clenched his jaw and fists, and unconsciously punched the mirror, causing it to shatter into a billion pieces and fall off. He rushed out of the changing rooms, not even paying attention to his bleeding hand. He wandered in the streets like a lost child, not knowing what to do and not feeling like going back home. Above the mountain of the Hokages was the sunset, shinning with all bright warm colors, sending pink and orange beams through the leaves of trees and bushes. As minutes passed, the warm colors turned into cool ones which included hues of purple, blue and still a little it of pink. Purple...that color reminded him of the Hyuuga heiress. Speaking of her, a soft girly voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Hinata talking to him.

"- Hn. What do you want?

She rolled her eyes

- Gosh, someone's in a bad mood.

- Hn, whatever. he walked away

- Pffft, wonder what your fan girls would think of you if you were this pathetic but ugly. she mumbled. Thinking of what she just said, she giggled;which caught his attention.

He turned around and cocked an eyebrow

- What are you laughing at ?

Hinata sighed

- You. It would be funny if you'd be this pathetic but ugly.

Sasuke sweat dropped. *LIGHTBULB !* Did she just indirectly say that she finds him attractive ? he smirked

- Does that mean that you find me sexy ?

She blushed, becoming red like a tomato.

- WHAAAAAAA ?! NO I DON'T !

- Then why are you so over-protective ?

- I'm not !

- DO too

- NOT

- DO TOO

- NOOOOT !

- Sheesh, calm down. Was just teasing you.

Hinata rolled her eyes again. She pointed to his right hand

- What happened ?

- Hn. None of your business Hyuuga

- Well sorry Mr. Grumpy for looking after the people's well-being.

Before he knew, she took his hand in hers. Both flinched at the physical contact. Her hands were freezing cold unlike his that were warm, or more like they were burning.

The wound closed as green glowing chakra emitted from her delicate hands.

Sasuke finally spoke

- So...um..you know that homecoming dance is soon right ?

- Yeah. What about it ? _Oh my gosh ! Is he going to ask me to go with him ? Oh kami, relax girl ! You are acting like a total fan girl. Just excited that some guy will ask me to be his date, RIGHT Hinata ?_

- Well, the dance is in three days...

- Uh, yes.

- Ummm...I don't know how to say this.

It ticked her. How come can be asking a girl to be your date be so freaking hard ? Especially for the 'All mighty Sasuke Uchiha '.

- WILL YOU SPIT IT OUT ALREADY ?

A fraction of second later, she found the dumb ass of Sasuke spitting on her.

- EEEEP WHAT THE HECK ?! What in the fucking world was that for you sick bastard ? she yelled

- Didn't you ask me to spit it out ? he answered sarcastically

- What are you ? A nine year-old or something ? Didn't your parents teach you how to behave ?

His amused face fell back to a blank and sad one.

- My parents died when I was six...

A tear rolled down his cheek. The subject of his parent's death was delicate to him. He hoped that the girl next to him wouldn't notice that he was crying. But she did. She reached out to caress one of his cheeks and hold his face, making him look at her in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that he loved so much, showed understanding.

- Sasuke..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I guess we share many things in common when it comes to family. ( Yeah, both were 'Mommy's child', both lost their mother, both had a father who prefered their brother/sister, both have the eye blood-line, both come from strong clans..)

The raven black-haired guy forced the girl into a hug ( eh...well, not like if there's an other guy other than him at the moment LOL ).

They stayed in each other's arms for a while in pure silence. Not in an awkward silence, but a peaceful and comforting. Sasuke rested his head on the crook of her neck. Burying his face into her beautiful dark long silky hair, inhaling deeply her lavender smell. He wished that they could stay like that forever. Actually, he could. He could if ever had the courage to tell her how he feels about her. He could if she ever returned his feelings. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

He finally let go, and backed off.

To his surprise, Hinata had her eyes closed and was leaning forward. He blushed. _Does she want to kiss me ?_

Ah, who cares ? The love of his life was giving in for a kiss, while he was staring like a retarded. So he leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes again.

BAM !

A cry of pain soon followed.

Sasuke shot his eyes open, to find Hinata on the ground ?

- Ow ! That freaking hurt !

( ATTENTION : I bet that most of you guys didn't get it. So here's a little explanation. Hinata actually was sleep standing. After all, she had a long tired day because of the fight with Sakura. So when Sasuke released her, she was falling forward, making him believe that she was claiming for a kiss. MUAHAHAHAHA ! Did you expect it ? Tell me in the reviews ! )

Sasuke burst out laughing

- You freaking SLEEP STAND ?!

- Yeah, in case you didn't know, I had a pretty long day. So will you please stop being damn mean ?

- Sorry sweetie, can't do that.

- Pffft. At least I don't forget things I want to ask. UNLIKE someone I know.

- Well, if you'd let me talk. What I wanted to ask was if you were going to homecoming dance.

- Yeah, I'm going.

- Do you have a date ?

- Uh..Not yet

- So I was wondering...

- OMG ! Hinata eye twitched. GET TO YOUR FREAKING POINT !

Sasuke cleared his throat. - I just wanted to say that I don't want you to go.

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! You WASTED MY PRECIOUS TIME only to say THAT ?

- Eh, pretty much. Unless if you want to go with me.

- EWwwwww NO !

- Okay then, just like I said. Don't go to the dance.

- And why shouldn't I ? WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU ?

The Uchiha disappeared in the night.

Hinata reached out for her skateboard. She picked it up and hit her head against it.

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! I Should've known ! Should've seen that coming.

So, that's all for now folks. Hoped ya liked it ! Don't forget to please REVIEW ! Tell me if the sleep standing part was expected or not and if you expected Sasuke to ask her to be his date instead of him asking her not to go to the dance.

~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~


	4. The plan

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 4**

Oh lord, hey there ! I'm sorry that I have been posting short chapters and slow update. You probably have read the announcements where I said that I am busy with exams and stuff, which is true. So please understand the reason of late updates. One last little thing; if you are interested and haven't noticed, I have posted two other SasuHina fanfics : " Wait for me " and " Twice upon always " ( which pretty much didn't have success XD ).

PS: Very important concerning the readers that like this story. If you want me to continue posting chapters, I NEED reviews and favorites. It might sound like if I am savatashing you, but you have to know that I need it to have a reason to write. It's honestly sometimes a pain in the ass writing fanfics, so the one thing you could do is encouraging. It's not only a pain in the ass, but I also spend my personal time in writing, when instead I could be doing something else. THANK YOU, now enjoy :D

At the end of chapter 3:

_- OMG ! Hinata eye twitched. GET TO YOUR FREAKING POINT !_

_Sasuke cleared his throat. - I just wanted to say that I don't want you to go._

_- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! You WASTED MY PRECIOUS TIME only to say THAT ?_

_- Eh, pretty much. Unless if you want to go with me._

_- EWwwwww NO !_

_- Okay then, just like I said. Don't go to the dance._

_- And why shouldn't I ? WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU ?_

_The Uchiha disappeared in the night._

_Hinata reached out for her skateboard. She picked it up and hit her head against it._

_- GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! I Should've known ! Should've seen that coming. _

Hinata skated to her house, more likely a mansion. A big smile spread across her face when she remembered that her father wasn't home, since he was in a two-month business trip. If he had been home, she would've had been punished badly for:

1- Starting a fight

2- Being expelled

3- Coming back very late

The girl went up to her room and threw herself on her comfy fluffy bed, falling asleep on her clothes.

The next morning ...

Sasuke entered the classroom, looking around for the Hyuuga heiress. She wasn't there. Usually, the girl always was in class early and in time. He shrugged. Maybe she was late or something. The bell rang as he took a sit, eyeing the door and tapping his fingers on his desk of anxiousness.

"- She won't come.

The Uchiha watched his crush's best friend take a sit next to him. She spoke again

- She won't come to school for a week. Tsunade expelled her.

- How do you know ?

- I have my ways.

- Really ? Like your ' Super Ways ' which we call ' Texting ' ?

- Oh, shut up ! Stop always trying to be right pretty boy. Just so you know, I didn't text her, but called. said Ino throwing a fist in the air as a sign of victory

- Hmpf. Watever. Was pretty obvious she was going to be expelled.

- Listen, if you want our Hina-chan to fall for you, you should start stop being grumpy.

- Who said that I want that to happen ?

- Your body language did. Like seriously ? Sasuke Uchiha going around and kissing girls just randomly ? Do you think I'm stupid ?

- Hn. Maybe.

- Just admit that you have a crush on her. Do it, either I will be spreading around rumors about you being gay.

- WHAT THE FUCK ?!

- You heard me, do it.

- No.

- HEY EVERYONE ! SASUKE IS GA-hmmff.. the Uchiha's hand flew to her mouth

- Okay, fine. I admit it, I like her. Happy ?

- Very. Ino grinned

- So what do I get in exchange ?

- Me not telling everyone you are gay.

- Oh, come on ! Like advice or something ? You know Hinata more than anyone.

- Sheeesh, since you insist. What can I help you with ?

- Finding a way to prevent her from going to the dance or prevent a guy to dance with her.

- Hmm... Well, first of all, you can't stop her from going to the dance. Unless if you want her to kick your ass for screwing up the day she was really looking forward to. Soo, I suggest that you either eat up your jealousy, dealing with it, facing the reality, either follow my plan.

- Hn. Tell me the plan.

With Hinata ( at her house ) ...

The raven haired girl yawned and picked up her cellphone. She had a message from Kiba:

_- Hey Hina, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the dance ... If not, don't worry about it._

She started typing on the screen of her lilac Nokia Lumia 920:

_- Sure. Pick me up tomorrow at 8:23 ?_

_- Sounds good to me. I'll see you later then :)_

_- Later !_

The Hyuuga heiress rolled on her sheets and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the kisses she had shared with Sasuke. She didn't really think about it until today.

She grabbed again her phone, texting this time to Ino:

_- Psssst INOOOOOO ! I got a date ! ps: sorry if you ever get caught in class because of me._

A minute later ...

_- No worries ;) . So, who's the guy ?_

_- Kiba_

_- :o ..._

_- Is anything wrong about it ?_

_- Umm..No. Nothing at all. I guess I'll see you at homecoming dance then._

_- Yep. Bye !_

_- Kisses. xoxo_

Back to school, with Sasuke and Ino ...

- Who were you texting ? asked Sasuke curiously

- Would you mind your own business ?

- ...

- Just kidding ! It was your crush.

- What'd she say ?

- Bad news. She is going to the dance with Kiba.

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

- Keep it down ! Anyways, here's the plan : You will use a jutsu to transform yourself into a cat.

- DAFUQ ?! O.o

- Will you shut up and listen ?

- Hn.

- Good. As I was saying : You will transform yourself into a cat. As Hinata and Kiba will be about to dance, you jump up on him. Since he is a DOG boy, he will run after you. You will make a cat clone that will run inside the janitor's closet. When Kiba is finally inside, you will lock the door. And that's all. You transform yourself back into normal, and Hinata is all yours.

- That simple ?

- That simple.

That's all for now ! Do you think that it will be THAT simple ? Will they make it or not ? If they do, won't Hinata be obviously mad ? THANKS AGAIN FOR READING ! REVIEEEEEEW !

~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~


	5. Homecoming dance

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 5**

Woohooooo ! Many guests have been leaving very nice reviews to my other fanfic ! Now, lets get to this story shall we ?

The Ps from the last chapter still applies. No reviews and favorites = NOTHING. NO UPDATES from me.

At the end of chapter 4:

_- Bad news. She is going to the dance with Kiba._

_- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!_

_- Keep it down ! Anyways, here's the plan : You will use a jutsu to transform yourself into a cat._

_- DAFUQ ?! O.o_

_- Will you shut up and listen ?_

_- Hn._

_- Good. As I was saying : You will transform yourself into a cat. As Hinata and Kiba will be about to dance, you jump up on him. Since he is a DOG boy, he will run after you. You will make a cat clone that will run inside the janitor's closet. When Kiba is finally inside, you will lock the door. And that's all. You transform yourself back into normal, and Hinata is all yours._

_- That simple ?_

_- That simple._

Hinata observed herself on her room's mirror. In ten minutes, Kiba would come pick her up to go to the dance ( Obviously ). She wore a dark blue knee-length dress that matched her hair with a big white ribbon and a white strap around the waist. It wasn't too fancy, but more like her taste even though she was rich. Her high-heels were simply white, yet very fashionable. She let her blue-ish hair that was now curly and wavy, rest on her shoulders like the reflection of the night on a waterfall. Hinata had applied light basic make-up, which included mascara, eye-liner, a tad of eyeshadow, blush and peach gloss. She flinched when she heard a car hunk.

"- Probably Kiba. she muttered, running out of her house to get in his date's car.

- Yo. You look cute and beautiful Hina.

- Does that mean that I usually don't ? she pouted

- Nah. You always look good.

- Psssht, yeah right. You little bitch !

- Woah woaah woah ! Calm down in there. I am serious. You always look beautiful. So no need to curse at your second BFF.

- FYI, bitch is the way we call a female dog. And, uh...well; don't take this in a bad way, but you ARE kind of half dog.

- None taken. But do I look to you like a female ?

- A little. she teased

He extended an arm and started tickling her.

She shrieked - Stooooooooop itttt ! You are gonna mess up my make-up and hair. she said imitating Sakura's voice

- I wish I couldn't stop, but we're here.

They pulled over at their high school.

- What the heck ? How did you manage to tickle me while driving ?

- Bitches have to be trained.

- Are you implying that I was right when I said that you are a bitch ?" she joked.

Both laughed as they went through the gym's door.

A disco ball was spinning on the ceiling, with lights flashing all around, projecting themselves on the walls. A D.J was on a platform, making the music blast out of gigantic black loudspeakers. The " couple " ( eh, more like partners for the evening. ) made their way to the buffet.

Kiba poked his date's shoulder to get her attention. He handed her a drink.

"- Here. I hope it isn't spiked.

She smiled in response.

- Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I'm the second D.J. I'll catch up with you later when the shift is over.

- Sure.

With Ino and Sasuke who have been watching Kiba and Hinata from far away... ( But not HEARD the conversation )

- Psssst handsome ! Looks like Hinata is asking her for a dance !

The Uchiha growled

- Dude, your girl is getting away from you. If you don't want that to happen, then move your fucking lazy ass and go GET HER ! Stick up to the plan though. said the blonde with her thumbs up

Sasuke executed himself. - Err...transformation..cat jutsu ?

He ran up to his target ( Kiba ) who at the last minute moved out of the way, making the raven haired guy stumble with his hands landing up on the Hyuuga heiress's chest.

She screamed. - EEEEEEEEEEEPPP ! YOU FREAKING PERVERT !

- Meow ? said the Uchiha

Ino made her way to Sasuke.

- Um..Sasuke ? I don't know if you realized that you didn't transform yourself into a cat. You are still human. she whispered to him

- WHAAT ?!

- Yeah, and um..You can let go of poor Hina-chan's boobs now.

He let go and blushed.

- H-Hinata. This isn't w-w-what y-you think it is..

- Oh, I know exactly what it is. she grabbed him by his tie, bringing up his face close to hers only by a few inches away.

- W-w-what are you doing ? he stuttered

She placed her mouth next to his ear. - Sasuke...I know you love me... And I do too..

Before they had the chance to kiss, Kiba came up.

- YOU PERV ! NO ONE TOUCHES HER ! ESPECIALLY NOT HER CHEST.

And before Sasuke knew, he was knocked out by the dog boy.

* CLIFFHANGER * MUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Soooo how was this chappy ?! I know, they pretty much fucked up homecoming dance. Lots of kisses to the people who support meee ! ( Don't worry, I'm not a guy, but a girl. LOL. If I was a guy, that would sound kind of gay. ) THANK YA AGAIN ! REVIEW, PROPOSE THIS STORY TO PEOPLE, PUT IT IN FORUMS, ADD IT TO FAVORITES, FOLLOW...

~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~


	6. Homecoming dance part 1

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 6**

At the end of chapter 5:

_She placed her mouth next to his ear. - Sasuke...I know you love me... And I do too.._

_Before they had the chance to kiss, Kiba came up._

_- YOU PERV ! NO ONE TOUCHES HER ! ESPECIALLY NOT HER CHEST._

_And before Sasuke knew, he was knocked out by the dog boy._

Sasuke yelped. the first thing he saw was Yamanaka in her long dark purple dress.

"- Am I in the hospital ? he muttered

- What ? No, you silly ! We are in the school's gym, and you mister are going to prevent Kiba from dancing with Hina. answered Ino excitedly

- Sooo... It was just a dream ?

- What do you mean ?

- The jutsu didn't work, and I accidentally fell with my hands landing on Hina's...umm.. chest. Then, she said that she knows that I love her, and that she loves me back. We were about to kiss, but dog boy knocked me out.

- Holy shit man ! You got a heck of imagination. Ino laughed. Daydreaming or something ?

- Hn. I guess.

( CAUGHT YOU GUYS ! BET THAT YOU ALL ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT THE INCIDENT REALLY HAPPEN )

The blonde tugged on his tuxedo's deep navy blue sleeve.

He grunted - WHAT ?

- Look ! Kiba is actually the second D.J ! she squealed

- So ?

- PSssssht. ANd I thought that the Uchiha's were smart. Use common sense !

- It means that he won't be able to dance with her.

- Yes ! Exactly ! Now go with her.

- Hmpf. Why should I ? I didn't say that I wanted to dance. Just wanted to make sure that no one touches her.

- Oh, come one ! You are no fun. This could be your one chance to get to know her more.

- No.

- Yes.

- No.

The blonde pushed the raven haired guy towards the Hyuuga heiress. He stumbled with his hands ending up at the exact same spot it did in his nightmare.

- Get off me you freaking pervert ! she yelled

She yelled but didn't scream like she did in his nightmare.

She grabbed him by his collar, but not by his tie like she did in his dream.

She didn't say: "_-__ Sasuke...I know you love me... And I do too.. " _like she did in his dream, but instead, she just stayed quiet and looked into his intense dark eyes.

He didn't get knocked out by Kiba like it happened in his nightmare, but a fist still met his face.

Hinata ran towards them. She turned to the dog boy.

"- Thank you for your concern Kiba. But it's okay. Please don't hurt him.

- Fine. If he makes a move you don't like, just let me know.

- Don't worry. I'll let you know. she giggled

- Well, have fun then. he said as he waved and went back to being the DJ.

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck.

- Uh, well thanks for stopping him from beating me up. Sorry though for the little incident.

- Don't mention it.

Slow music replaced the electro, filling the atmosphere and bringing most of the couples to the dance floor. The multi colored lights were replaced by white and yellow ones, projecting towards the disco ball and back to the walls. The atmosphere was so nice and peaceful that we could even sometimes her the rustling of the dresses. Smiles could be clearly seen on the face of the people along with laughs.

Contrarily to the others, Hinata's face fell. She didn't have any nose, lips, mouth, eyes, eyebrows, eyelashes...AHAHAHAHA LMFAO ! Okay, okay just kidding ! I couldn't restrain myself from writing that crap. Anyways, back to the real story. To the EXPRESSION : Hinata's face fell.

Hinata's face fell as she spotted a blonde dancing with a bubble-gum haired girl who were none other than Naruto and Sakura.

She thought that she was over Naruto Uzumaki. But seeing him smile made her melt. She wished it was meant for her. The raven haired girl shook her head; trying to sweep away those thoughts.

_"-No. I don't love him anymore. Not after what he has done to me. He didn't even bother to apologize ."_

Clearly seeing what was bothering the Hyuuga heiress, Sasuke frowned. He thought that she was over the dobe of Naruto. He thought that HE now had a chance on making her his hime.

_"-How can she still feel something for him after all he has done to her ?" _he thought.

"- Oh no. Not this time Uzumaki. he said gritting his teeth

- Huh ? pale orbs stared at him in confusion

- Oh shit. Did I say that aloud ? he facepalmed

She nodded.

He facepalmed himself a billion times.

- Um. I don't want to be nosy; but do you like Sakura- chan ?

Sasuke spilled the drink he just grabbed.

His eyes almost looked like if they were going to bulge out of their sockets.

- What makes you say that ?

- Well, you said: _Oh no. No this time Uzumaki_. And since Naruto is dancing with Sakura, I thought that you were maybe mad at him because of that.

- That's not it. Sakura is a slut and I don't have interest in her.

- O-okay then.

- Hn. I saw you looking at the dobe. Why do you even still like him ?

- I don't.

- Swear it.

- WHy ?!

- Because.

- Since when did you ever start to even care ?

- Since forever.

Both stayed in awkward silence. The Uchiha looked away in embarassment.

- I will swear if you tell me the reason of why you care so much.

To the review of the guest : davdav. If you are reading this; I want you to thank you for your lovely review :) I will try to keep updating.

DUN DUN DUN DUN ! What will happen ? Is Sasuke going to confess ? If so, then how will Hinata react ? Thank you my little readers for your time. I hope it was a good chappy. REVIEW !

~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~


	7. Homecoming dance part 2

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 7**

Hey ! Well, I don't have much to say since I almost didn't get any reviews for chapter 6... I'm gonna cry. Heh just kidding; I'm going to be honest with you. I am kind of sad. But since I am nice, I posted the chapter 7, when I actually said that if I didn't get enough reviews, I wouldn't update. 98 % of the time I spent on my e-mail on my cellphone, is to see if I got reviews. So, you see how much it means to me ? xD Anyways to our story...

At the end of chapter 6:

_- Hn. I saw you looking at the dobe. Why do you even still like him ?_

_- I don't._

_- Swear it._

_- WHy ?!_

_- Because._

_- Since when did you ever start to even care ? _

_- Since forever._

_Both stayed in awkward silence. The Uchiha looked away in embarrassment._

_- I will swear if you tell me the reason of why you care so much._

Sasuke didn't say anything. _"- Should I confess to her ? "_ he thought

Her sweet mesmerizing voice got him back to reality.

"- Aww. Sasu-KUN is scared of telling me why he cares so much ? she mocked

- Hn. No.

- Then lets make the deal.

- Hn. What deal ?

She rolled her eyes and sighed. - Have you been listening to me all this time ?

- Maybe ?

Hinata eye-twitched in irritation - The deal is: I swear that I don't like Naruto, and in exchange, you tell me why you care so much about me ever liking him.

The raven haired guy couldn't decline. His pride was stronger than himself. - Fine. But before I tell you; would you please accept a dance ? he asked offering her a hand.

She screamed as she saw a white box with a hand in it.

OMG ROFL. That's sooooo grossssssssss. I am just kidding. that last line didn't happen. Once again, it's the expression " to offer a hand "

_- Fine. But before I tell you; would you please accept a dance ? he asked offering her a hand._

( Little information: I don't really see Sasuke like a dance lover. So I am making him ask for one dance to increase his chances on making Hinata fall for him. )

Hinata agreed.

Both walked towards the dance floor, hand in hand.

The girl felt uneasy and blushed as she heard people whisper: _-" Oh my gosh ! They look so cute together ! "_ along with squeals from the girls ans whistles from the guys.

- Ignore them. the Uchiha whispered in her ear

At first, the Hyuuga heiress felt everyone's eyes bore on her. But as Sasuke pulled her closer, putting his hands on her waste, she felt safe.

Hinata placed her delicate small hands on his shoulders. They started dancing; pale eyes staring into black abyss orbs. She felt like if the more she spent time with him, the more she fell into an other dimension, an other world. THEIR world.

Her heart started beating faster as he looked back at her. His face unusually peaceful and ... Happy. She didn't know why, but seeing him so relaxed made her happy too. She beamed at him. Surprisingly, he smiled back at her. Not a smirk, a fake smile or something like that. But an honest and natural one. Was that smile that made her melt even more than Naruto's meant for her ? Or was it just like Naruto's that was meant for another girl ? Oh lord, was she falling in love ? Did Sasuke feel the same ?

_"-Impossible. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't possibly ever love me back." _she thought.

He made her spin and caught her back in his arms.

The music stopped, and so did their dance. People cheered and clapped for their performance ( Hinata's and Sasuke's ) and went back to their own dance as an other song started playing. The little couple would've liked to dance a little more, but they were already tired. Yeah, dancing makes your legs hurt as hell and your back too. They headed towards a far corner of them gym, and sat on a table.

"- So... Do you swear that you don't love Naruto anymore ?

- Yeah.

- Say it all. he demanded

- I swear that I don't love Naruto anymore. Happy ?

- No. he smirked

- WHAT ? But I just said it !

- No you didn't. You forgot to say: I, Hinata Hyu-

She cut him off - OKAY I GET IT.

- Good. Go on.

- I, Hinata Hyuuga, don't love Naruto anymore. Now, are you finally happy ?

- No. he smirked again

- What's with you ? I SAID IT ALL !

- No you didn't. If you wouldn't have cut me off, you would've known that you have to precise 'Uzumaki'."

She sweat-dropped. _"- Is this guy a maniac or something ?"_

- I'm still waiting.

She sighed - I, Hinata Hyuuga, do not love Naruto Uzumaki anymore. Now it's your turn.

- Hn.

- Sasuke ?

- Yeah ? "

In Sasuke's mind ( his expectations ): _"- Oh Sasuke, I wanted to tell you this for a long time._

_- Really ? What is it ?_

_- I Love You "_

Back to reality:

"- I'll be right back."

She disappeared before he had the chance to answer.

With Hinata ...

She looked around for a drink. She really needed a refreshment. Everything was going too fast. Her head was spinning and she had a headache. She grabbed three random glasses filled with whatever drink it was, and gulped them down in one shot. ( O.o I don't think that's the way we say it. But oh well, again, english isn't the language I am strong at ).

Feeling better, she went back to Sasuke.

Back at the table ...

"- Back. So tell me... Why do you care so much ?

- Because... I.. I Love You...

AWKWARD SILENCE

- ...

- ...

- You don't have to say anything. _"- Well, not like if she is saying something right now."_

( LOL OMG SASUKE's SOO MEAN ! )

- R-Reaalllllly ?!

- Yeah...

- Well, I Love you too

- Hina. Will you be my girlfriend ?

The girl jumped up and down. It wasn't very common of her doing that. But oh well, Sasuke shrugged. At least now he has what he wanted the most.

At the end of homecoming dance, Hinata went home with Kiba since they lived close to each other. Sasuke had to give Ino a ride because his ' girlfriend ' begged him to do so.

NOT OMG ! BUT EWWWWW MY GOSH ! I KNOW ! The end of this chappy is damn BAD ! Stay tune ! My story isn't over and is still full of surprises ! REVIEW PLEASE !

~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~


	8. Pregnant

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 8**

Heh, I think that my story is going a little bit off. Don't know if you guys realized it, but all of a sudden, in the last chapter, it was like a BOOM of romance. And I think that it's the reason why it is bad. From chapter 1 to 6, it was comedy and drama, when in chapter 7, the situation went too fast. If you guys think it was fine or good, then thank goodness !

At the end of chapter 7:

_- R-Reaalllllly ?!_

_- Yeah..._

_- Well, I Love you too_

_- Hina. Will you be my girlfriend ?_

_The girl jumped up and down. It wasn't very common of her doing that. But oh well, Sasuke shrugged. At least now he has what he wanted the most._

_At the end of homecoming dance, Hinata went home with Kiba since they lived close to each other. Sasuke had to give Ino a ride because his ' girlfriend ' begged him to do so._

The next morning ...

Hinata woke up with a major headache and stomach-ache She ran to her bathroom , bending down on the toilet to throw up.

She rinsed her mouth with water and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she searched every single cupboard for meds, but found nothing. The heir mentally cursed as she dialed Ino's number.

The girl could hear the blonde on the other line yawn and answer:

- Hey Hinata. What's up ?

- The ceiling.

- ...

( Yeah, just in case you didn't know, Yamanaka can be sometimes 'blonde'. And if YOU didn't get the joke, just so you know, Ino didn't either. If you want me to explain, just pm me. Cause I am too lazy right now. )

The raven haired girl face-desked.

- Nevermind. Just forget it.

- Oh. Okay. So, what's the reason you calling me at this time ?

- I feel damn sick. Could you get me so meds ?

- Sure ! What are the symptoms ?

- Headache and stomach-ache. I just threw up.

Ino gasped.

- Okay sweetie. I will be there as soon as possible.

- Thanks.

They hung up.

With Ino ...

She dialed Sasuke's number with the speed of light.

- Hmpf. What do you fucking want ? You better have a good excuse for calling me this early. he grunted

- SASUKE ! she screamed on the phone

- Hn. Call me when you are calmed down.

- NOOOOO ! Don't hang up ! It's URGENT ! It's about HINATA !

- ... Is she okay ?

- I think she's pregnant !

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT ?!

The blonde felt her ears buzz and bleed. Yup, she wasn't used to people who are too loud, since she is the loud one.

The Uchiha cleared his throat. - How do you know ?

- She's showing the symptoms of it.

- Any idea of who's fault this could be ?

- Uh... I don't think that it could be Kiba. But who knows ? Or maybe Naruto ?

- I will be taking care of it. Whoever did that to Hina will pay. he said cooly

A chill went through the girl's spine. Next thing she knew, the line went dead.

With Sasuke ...

He headed towards Naruto's house. He was a hundred percent sure that he would be there, since the blonde was a sleepy head. Sasuke didn't even bother to knock on the door. He just broke it and went inside.

Woken up by the noise, the Uzumaki opened an eye. He didn't even have the time to speak as he was grabbed by the collar and flunged against a wall by Sasuke.

Naruto struggled.

- What's your freaking problem teme ?

- YOU ARE MY PROBLEM. the raven guy spat

- What did I ever do ? Is this about Sakura-chan ?

- Listen you bastard. I don't give a shit about Sakura. She, and all the girls in the world can be yours EXCEPT for Hinata. So don't you ever fucking lay a finger on her EVER AGAIN !

- What are you talking about ?

- OH. You perfectly know what I am talking about.

Naruto's mouth formed an 'o'

- I'm sorry dude ! Sakura-chan forced me to spike Hina-chan's drink !

The Uchiha rubbed his temple

- What the fuck you talking about ?

- Sakura told me to put alcohol in Hinata's drink. I was stupid, and did it because it would make Sakura happy. So I did.

A billion things went through Sasuke's mind. Everything made sense now. Hinata had the spiked drinks, which is why she is now throwing up and feeling sick... BUt if the drink was spiked, it means she got drunk. And if she got drunk it means... NO, NO , NO ! This can't be right. This means that she probably didn't mean all the things she said. She probably didn't love him. She probably didn't want to be his girlfriend, and she didn't understand the meaning of his confession.

Everything was like it never happened. From the beginning of his confession, to her acceptance of being his girlfriend. It was all like a lie. And it hurt.

The Uchiha dropped the blonde, like if he was a sack of potato. He left the house without a word.

Even though Sasuke was always sad and lonely , Naruto had to admit that he had never seen him this depressed.

_"- Why am I so down ? I should be glad that Hinata at least isn't pregnant. But I guess I should let her go... "_ Sasuke thought

( UH OH ! NO YOU SASUKE BASTARD ! DON'T GIVE UP ON HER ! Did you guys think that Hinata was pregnant ? Yes/ no ? No ? Yeah, I know. I suck. I think that the way I wrote it, it was pretty obvious she wasn't :( CURSE AT MY BAD WRITING ! )

With Ino, who arrived at the Hyuuga mansion...

Her Iphone 4s buzzed in her purse. She read the message that was from Sasuke.

_"- Hey Ino. Thanks for all your help in trying to bring Hinata and me together. But I decided that for her sake, I will give up on her. _

_Ps: I figured out that she isn't pregnant. Don't worry. She just got drunk._

And that's all for this chappy ! What's gonna happen if Sasuke gives up on Hinata ? Personally, I thought that this chapter's ending is kind of sad. REVIEW FOR UPDATE !

~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~


	9. Deceiving

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 9**

At the end of chapter 8:

_Even though Sasuke was always sad and lonely , Naruto had to admit that he had never seen him this depressed._

_"- Why am I so down ? I should be glad that Hinata at least isn't pregnant. But I guess I should let her go... "__Sasuke thought_

_With Ino, who arrived at the Hyuuga mansion..._

_Her Iphone 4s buzzed in her purse. She read the message that was from Sasuke._

_"- Hey Ino. Thanks for all your help in trying to bring Hinata and me together. But I decided that for her sake, I will give up on her. _

_Ps: I figured out that she isn't pregnant. Don't worry. She just got drunk._

The door of the Hyuuga mansion opened to reveal a petite pale form.

The blonde ran up to her. - Oh my gosh Hinata ! You look like if you're dead !

The Hyuuga heir mumbled incoherent words before she fell unconscious on the marble floor.

- Looks like the alcohol's effects were strong on her.

While waiting for her friend to wake-up , Ino headed to the gigantic magnificent kitchen to fill a glass of water. When she came back to the living room, Hinata was already awake.

She handed her the glass of water with pills. - Here. Hope it makes you feel better.

- Thank you. answered the raven haired girl as she was done taking her meds. For everything you do for me Ino-chan. You are a good friend.

- Anytime. the Yamanaka smiled

- Could you tell me what happened last night ?

- After you got drunk ?

Hinata nodded.

Ino took a deep breath. - Sasuke confessed to you. You said that you love him back and he asked you to be his girlfriend.

The heir arched her eyebrows. - Did I accept ?

- Yeah ...

- ...

- Listen Hinata... Do you really love Sasuke ?

The skater girl thought for a moment. _"- Do I love him ? Yeah I think I do. He makes me feel special, even though he teases me ALL the time. He's the only guy who shows appreciation when I am present. "_

- I- I do.

The blonde squealed of delight. - EH MAH GAWD ! THIS IS LIKE A FAIRY TALE !

She took her friend by her shoulders and started shaking her like a psycho. - YOU HAVE TO FIND YOUR SASU-KUN !

The heir gave her a questioning look. - Why do I need to find him ? I thought that we became girlfriend and boyfriend.

Ino sighed - Technically, yeah. But he then thought that you only accepted because you were drunk and ... said that he was now over you. So, go get your prince charming back !

- HAI Ino-chan ! You are right !

And that's when Hinata's adventure began ( Not THAT of adventure. She was just looking for he Uchiha brat of boyfriend ).

With Sasuke ...

He walked around Konoha's park, trying to clear his mind. Trying to forget her. As he wandered around, he finally found something that could take his mind off Hinata. Sakura Haruno. That 'thing' was sitting on a bench, staring at the ducks that were swimming in the lake with their chicks. The Uchiha asked himself how come Sakura didn't scare away the animals with her unnatural ugly pink hair. ( Uh oh. I sense Sakura lovers who are going to flame me with reviews and crap )

She got up and smiled noticed the Uchiha standing in front of her.

Sasuke thought that her smile was the worse in the entire world. It was nothing like Hinata's, whose innocent beautiful smile made the universe shine.

"- Sasuke-kun ! I knew that you would come ! I always knew that you loved me.

The raven haired guy covered his ears. Her voice was like someone's nails trailing down on a blackboard. This girl definitly didn't have anything in common with the Hyuuga heiress. She was the exact total opposite

- Shut up already Haruno. he glared at her

She giggled - Oh, Sasuke. You are so cute when you try to be romantic. My, my, you don't have manners. But that's okay. You should instead press your index finger on my lips and whisper: _-" Shhhh. Be quiet"_ and then kiss me.

Just at the thought of kissing her made him want to puke. But if he wanted to keep his mind off the Hyuuga heir, he had to do it.

- Kiss me. he said nonchalant

Without questioning, she kissed him roughly.

Her lips were sticky because of too much lipstick, and they were nothing like the ones of his true love.

How wrong he was of thinking that maybe being with an other girl would make him forget. It made things even worse and memories of her come back.

He kissed her back. Pretending it was a kiss full of passion.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

She looked up at the gorgeous black sky with the glowing full moon and stars. She had been so busy looking out for him, that she wasn't aware of time until she glanced at her watch. The Hyuuga heir was such a loyal sweet girl that she would do anything; especially for love. Many long hours passed since she started her search but couldn't find him anywhere.

Hinata went through the park's entrance hoping that she would finally find Sasuke, but something or more like a feeling told her not to go in there. She felt her stomach twist, but she ignored it. What could possibly go wrong when this was the day that him and her would finally get together ? It was what both wanted. Right ?

She froze as she found the pink bitch kissing him. Oh, how she wished that she wouldn't have been stubborn and not go in the park.

"- S-Sasuke ? she stuttered

Sasuke's head and Sakura's turned around to look at the person who just spoke.

- Can't you see that we're busy freaky eyes ? barked the Uchiha.

Tears formed on Hinata's eyes. - Freaky eyes ? Damn. you are such an asshole Sasuke Uchiha. And I am unfortunately stupid for accepting of being your girlfriend. You are such a jerk and a man whore !

- Why do you care if I kiss or make out with someone else ? Not like if we are officially girlfriend and boyfriend. It was all a mistake. You didn't mean it when you accepted .

- I DID ! I DID LOVE YOU ! BUT NOW I REGRET IT.

She ran away crying.

She was right. He is a jerk, an asshole, a man whore and every single bad word that exists. He didn't even mean to call her 'freaky eyes'. As the matter of fact, he loved her eyes. He loved everything in her. He loved her.

Sasuke chased after the Hinata; ditching Sakura.

End of chapter 9 ! What's gonna happen next ?! REVIEW !

~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~


	10. Screwing up

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 10**

Oh my gosh ! I'm so sorry guys I didn't update recently. I have been busy with school. I think this will be the last chappy or the one before the last one cause I am out of ideas. If you want to read more SasuHina stories; I have one that is SasuHinaIta and I am starting a new one that is only SasuHina. I think that if you love fluff and romance; you'll like the next fanfic I'm starting. If you are interested; then just to let you know I am writing the first chappy right now and will be published today/tomorrow or monday.

Now; to the story...

At the end of chapter 9:

_- Can't you see that we're busy freaky eyes ? barked the Uchiha._

_Tears formed on Hinata's eyes. - Freaky eyes ? Damn. you are such an asshole Sasuke Uchiha. And I am unfortunately stupid for accepting of being your girlfriend. You are such a jerk and a man whore !_

_- Why do you care if I kiss or make out with someone else ? Not like if we are officially girlfriend and boyfriend. It was all a mistake. You didn't mean it when you accepted ._

_- I DID ! I DID LOVE YOU ! BUT NOW I REGRET IT. _

_She ran away crying._

_She was right. He is a jerk, an asshole, a man whore and every single bad word that exists. He didn't even mean to call her 'freaky eyes'. As the matter of fact, he loved her eyes. He loved everything in her. He loved her._

_Sasuke chased after the Hinata; ditching Sakura._

Sasuke ran as fast as he could.

"- Hinata ! Wait !

The girl kept going without slowing down or glancing behind her.

- It wasn't really what it looked like. I also didn't mean to say those hurtful things.

She stopped.

He sighed in relief as he got closer to her. His arm reached out for her shoulder; but a hand slapped it away.

- DON'T. Don't you touch me. said the raven girl venomously

- Listen. I did everything I did for your own good.

- So calling me _freaky eyes_ and kissing a slut was for my own good ? she replied irritated

- No. I gave up on you because I don't want to interfere with your life.

- Sasuke... Do you love me ?

- Yes. he firmly answered

- No, no. That's not what I want to hear.

He frowned.

- What do you mean that's not what you want to hear ?

- I want you to say those three words to me.

- ... I-I ... I'm sorry I can't say it.

- Tell me that you love me. she said pleadingly. She wanted to know that he cared for her.

- I can't...

- I see... You love me SOOOO MUCH that you can't even say three words.

- I wish you could understand why I can't.

- I do. It's your pride. Your pride is even stronger than your love for me. she shook her head in disapproval.

- I kissed Sakura to keep my mind off you. But I was wrong. When I was kissing her; more thoughts and memories of you came. No matter what I do; you are always in my mind.

SLAP !

Wrong thing to say.

Sasuke knew what was coming next. Something he wished she would never say to him was going to come out of her mouth. He tried to avoid hearing that from her; but he hadn't tried hard enough.

He had to admit. He screwed up badly and she deserved waaay better. He just couldn't let her go again.

The girl was in the verge of crying. She bit her bottom lip.

- Are you saying that when you make-out with a bitch you think about me ? Sasuke Uchiha you are one damn sick dumbass. You disgust me. I don't want to see you ever again ! Oh, and one last thing. Since you can't say those three little words that could've made everything easier for both of us; then I am going to say three little words to you: WE ARE OVER ! she shouted before leaving

The Uchiha felt like if he had just been stabbed. His heart was pondering desperately against his chest, his lungs were out of air, his body was unusually shaking, his skin became pale almost white and his throat was burning. It was like his life and soul had been taken away from him.

Time skip !

A month later...

( Errhm uh yeah. I am to lazy to write everything that happened during that whole month so I am going to resume. Sasuke tried to call Hinata but she never answered to the phone, her friends didn't want to talk to him, and when he went to her house; she didn't answer to the door even though Sasuke knew she was in there. At school; she had been all the time talking with her friends to avoid him. )

At the Uchiha compound or more precisely Sasuke's house...

The black samsung galaxy s4 rang on the night table.

The Uchiha grabbed it and rejected the call without bothering to look at its screen and rolled over his bed sheets.

The phone rang again. He repeated the same action that he did before and thew a pillow over his head.

The phone rang all over again. Sasuke growled.

Who's the mother fucker who dares to bother him during his sleeping hours ? Probably Ino or Narutard.

He looked at his cellphone. BINGO ! Narutard.

"- What do you want ?! he growled on his phone

- Oi baka ! Get up ! We have the football finals.

- Damn it. Fucking forgot.

- Then get your ass here ! The whole team is waiting !

( Yes Naruto is also in the football team )

- I'm not going.

- What the fuck dude ? Why not ?

- I don't want to.

- Why don't you want to ?

- Listen. You are getting on my freaking nerves.

- Okay okay peace and love ! the blonde chuckled on the other side of the line. I know what's with you. Something happened between Hinata and you huh ?

- Is it that obvious ?

Naruto grinned.

- And I thought Uchiha's were smart.

- And you are _Inoptizided__._

_-_ You mean _hypnotized_. the fox boy corrected

- No you loser. INOPTIZED ! Waking me up so fucking early and saying the same bullshit like Ino.

- Hey ! I'm just trying to help.

- Hn.

- So what happened with Hina-chan ?

- I screwed up.

- Heh. No wonder you did

- Fuck you. the raven haired guy muttered

His friend ignored his insult and kept talking.

- Hinata is going to see the finals. But since you aren't coming...

- Wait WHAT ?! She's going ?

- Yeah. This is your one last chance Sasuke teme. Last chance to fix things; cause she's leaving tonight. You are the only one who can make her change her mind.

- She's... LEAVING ?

- I heard that her father who went to a two-month trip found a house in Sydney, Australia. Hina-chan accepted to move out; so I figured that maybe both of you had a fight; which is the reason she's leaving.

- Hn. Clever guy.~

- Why thank you.

- I was just kidding dobe.

- Awwww

- Hn. Anyways, I'll join you guys in few minutes. Just gotta change in the football protections to gain time.

- Alright. See you later teme !

Uh... Personally; I think this chapter was completely boring. But oh well I have to finish this fanfic.

Until next time I update then !

~~~ Ja ne ~~


	11. I love you

**SasuHina. Konoha High**

**CHAPTER 11**

O-okay ! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for ! The last one. Are you excited or sad about it ?

If you enjoyed reading this story, I suggest you read my other SasuHina fanfics.

**At the end of chapter 10: **

_- She's... LEAVING ?_

_- I heard that her father who went to a two-month trip found a house in Sydney, Australia. Hina-chan accepted to move out; so I figured that maybe both of you had a fight; which is the reason she's leaving._

_- Hn. Clever guy._

_- Why thank you._

_- I was just kidding dobe._

_- Awwww_

_- Hn. Anyways, I'll join you guys in few minutes. Just gotta change in the football protections to gain time._

_- Alright. See you later teme !_

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he went inside the school's stadium.

It took him only one step on the field to get the crowd crazy with cheers, claps and screams from the girls that it almost made his ears bleed.

Sasuke snorted. They weren't even here to watch the match, but to watch him.

_"- How pathetic..." _he thought while massaging his temples

His eyes scanned the row from the front, to the back. He frowned in disappointment when he didn't find the person he was looking for.

He ran up to his team, and the game began.

TIME SKIP OF AN HOUR ! ( I am sorry ! I don't know ANYTHING about american football, so I can't describe what happens during the whole game. I don't know either how points are counted, so the scores probably will be just like random numbers I chose xD. I also checked the internet to do some research about it, but the only information I got were the points that the players of the Miami dolphins have. So yeah, RANDOM SCORES I TYPE WILL APPEAR ! )

Sunagokure Shukakus: 37 points

Konohagokure Kyuubis: 25 points

"- Gooooooooood evening Konoha ! It's 9:30 pm, and our visitors, the Suna Shukakus are in the lead, while the Konoha Kyuubis are losing by 12 points ! " announced a reporter, with a mic in his hand.

Sasuke panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"- Uchiha ! What the fuck is wrong with you today ? Why the fuck are you playing like an ASS for finals ! " coach Kakashi Hatake barked from a bench

The raven haired male growled.

How was he supposed to know himself why he was playing like a pure shit ?

His mind drifted to the Hyuuga heir. What bothered and angered him the most, was that she was leaving.

He couldn't concentrate, because all his thoughts were on her. He couldn't sleep, because he was scared that the next day she wouldn't be there anymore. He couldn't play well, because he was playing, while actually his heart was telling him to look for her before it's too late.

His eyes automatically bore on one and only precise seat at a very far corner, where the light was low.

The baka of Naruto was right. She did come. And there she was, sitting and staring back at him.

The lights were low, but she was so damn beautiful and radiant that she looked like if she was glowing in the dark like a goddess.

Sasuke popped back into reality, as he heard Kakashi yell again.

"- SASUKE UCHIHA ! MOVE YOUR FREAKING ASS AND STOP THAT MOTHER %# !*&% SUNA PLAYER ! "

The teenage boy shrugged and ignored the comment.

His stare ended on the seat he was looking at just seconds ago, but she wasn't there anymore.

Without even having to think, he ran up toward the bench Naruto was sitting on.

"- Naruto. Cover up for me. " he said

The blonde didn't need to be told twice. He nodded in understanding and left for the football field, exchanging roles with his friend who was ditching to find his girl like in typical movies.

The raven haired guy threw his helmet to the ground. He went up the stairs of the row of seats, trying his best to dodge all his fan girls who were throwing themselves all over him.

If this was a fairy tale, the dragons were no big deal compared to all these stupid teenagers who were getting on his nerves.

Unfortunately, this was no fairy tale and he was no god damn prince who had his sword.

Sasuke NEEDED SOOOOOOO BAD a sword to slash all these "things" and cut their ugly over make up-ed heads.

He sighed as his biggest group of fan girls that consisted of Sakura, Karin, and three other girls who were unknown to him blocked his passage.

"- Shit ! " he said out loud

"- Going somewhere handsome ? " questioned the red-head with glasses

Having only one choice, he pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

A gasp escaped from Sakura's lips. And soon followed others with squeals.

All the spectators who were girls, jumped over the clothing, scratching, screaming, hitting, and bitch slapping each other just for the sweaty nasty tissue. But nothing mattered to them. Everything that mattered was to fight over SASUKE UCHIHA'S SHIRT !

He walked to a sit, to meet with Ino.

"- Where is she ? " he demanded impatiently

She raised an eyebrow.

"- Aren't you supposed to be on the field playing ? "

He shook his head.

"- No time for that. Where is Hinata? "

"- I don't know. She left like seven minutes ago and told me that she needed fresh air. "  
As soon as she was finished talking, the Uchiha sped off.

The pretty blonde smiled to herself.

_"- How romantic... "_

Sasuke ran across the corridors of Konoha high.

_"- I need to find her. "_ he noted to himself

"- HINATAAAAAAAAAAA ! HINAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " he called

"- HINATA ! WHERE ARE YOU ?! " he repeated over and over

He searched everywhere in the campus: the cafeteria, the library, the music room, the lab, the mechanic room, the restrooms... And still NOTHING.

The teenage boy let himself fall against the lockers.

His kneels brought up to his now bare chest, hands around his legs and face buried in them.

He felt his eyes sting.

A tear fell on his cheek. And then another, and another, and an other again.

He thought she wouldn't leave without at least a goodbye. But he had under estimated destiny.

He looked at his watch. 10:00 pm

Laughs of joy could be heard from the outside, along with a familiar song that was none other than the one of victory of his team. They had apparently beaten the Shukakus...

He wished he was happy like them. But he couldn't. The only thing he wanted was to be by the side of his love.

By this time, Hinata was probably taking off in her airplane to go to Sidney.

He got up, wiped away the tears and slowly walked to the stairs that lead to the school's roof. He didn't know why he was going there, but it was as if his legs were working alone.

Sasuke opened the door.

He stood there paralyzed. Not knowing if what was in front of him was real. He didn't move in fear that this dream or good illusion would go away.

The girl he loves so much was right there, few steps away, back turned to him.

He lifted his arm, and shaked.

He was too scared.

What if this girl was someone else ?

He gathered all his courage and advanced step by step until he was a few centimeters away from the person.

He inhaled deeply.

A smile adorned his face. It was HER. He knew it because of the sweet lavender scent with vanilla.

"- Hinata. " he breathed

"- Sasuke. "

"- Forgive me. "

She shook her head violently

"- No. "

He leaned in closer to her. His lips almost touching her left earlobe.

"- Forgive me... " he whispered

Hinata turned around to meet face to face with him.

"- I love you with all my heart " Sasuke said while pulling her against his lean body

She giggled.

"- What's so funny ? " he asked amused

"- Why are you shirtless ? "

"- Long story. " he answered with a smirk and looked down at her lips, then back into her beautiful eyes.

His hands cupped her face, he tilted his head to the left and leaned in closing his eyes.

Their lips connected and moved slowly and gently with passion.

Hinata pulled out of the long kiss to breathe.

She pressed her forehead against Sasuke's.

"- I love you too."

~ THE END ~

Did you guys like it ? Please review ! What was your favorite moment in the story ? Which was your favorite chapter ?! Again, please don't forget to review and add to favorites if you enjoyed it that much.

Kisses to my readers, especially the ones who support me by leaving reviews and stuff.


End file.
